Recovering in Stormwind
At Medivh's Tower, no one got hurt from the sudden Fel ambush, but Medivh collapsed to keep the Orcs in bay. Reia: The way those orcs look.. Durotan didn't summoned them. Ratchet: She's right. Towa must've use send these soldiers after us. Kiva: Well, we should be able to put Medivh in the pool. - They put Medivh to a pool of blue energy until his eyes were lit green, which can only mean one thing. Reia: Kiva, stay back! - Kiva got behind Reia safety, as the magic showed before Kiva's eyes. Kiva: Wow... Genis: Those eyes... Raine: Uh no... Kiva: What? Raine: Remember when Medivh remove the Fel from the Orcs in Elwynn Forest? Kiva: Yeah? Reia: ...He's corrupted. You saw the Fel in his eyes just now. Kiva: Oh... That can't be good. Khadgar: I had to go. Reia: Where are you going? Khadgar: We need the help of the Kirin Tor. Now! Garona: Go. - Khadgar then ran off, leaving the gang little choice. Ratchet: We need to go back to Stormwind. We need to make sure we are fully equipped for the battle ahead. Reia: Agreed. There's no telling what the battle may bring upon. Kiva: Alright. Reia: Do you trust me? Kiva: Yes. - Kiva then hold hands with Reia. Meanwhile, Blackhand has caught Durotan as a traitor, but Draka stated that the children is still hope for the future that followed. It was then Durotan called his son Go'El. Back at the tower, the others returned to Stormwind, leaving Garona and Reia behind. Medivh: You. Reia: Easy now. The Fel nearly took control of you. Medivh: Where's the old man? Garona: He told me to watch you. Medivh: The king? Reia: Still alive. Garona: Lothar's son is dead. I argued for the meeting. Lothar will hate me. Reia: (That same sadness... It sorta reminds me of-) Medivh: This upsets you? Garona: He is a great warrior. He defends his people well. Medivh: A good mate for an Orc. Reia: Seriously, Medivh? This is no time for jokes. Garona: I am no Orc. I am no human either. Reia: I made friends with Half-Elves. It's not every day that I made friends with a Half-Orc. Garona: Friends... Medivh: When I was younger, I used to feel apart from my kin. I traveled far and wide, looking for wisdom. Feel a connection with all the souls I was charged with protecting. In my travels, I met a strong and noble people. Among them, a female. Who accepted me for who I was. Who loved me. Reia: You loved her too, don't you? Medivh: It was not a life I was fated to have, but it taught me something. If love is what you need, you must be willing to travel to the ends of the world to find it. Garona: You left your mate. Reia: I think I understand. Medivh: Go find them. - Medivh sends Garona back to Stormwind using his magic while Reia stays put. Medivh: You are smarter than your rival- Sonja. Reia: Because I had faith in myself. Medivh: Good. Destroying Towa would bring peace to this world and many others before it. Reia: ...I don't know if I can stop her this time. Medivh: You can. There's only one way to end her now. The hidden power within you- Ultra Instinct. Does anyone know that you had it? Reia: Only Kiva, Sonja and Whis does, but I still don't know how to control it properly. Medivh: The answer you seek lies within inner peace. Reia: ...What? Medivh: It is the key to victory within your heart. Without it, you would fall. Reia: ...You're right. Thank you. - Back at the Horde campsite, Gul'Dan and Towa are talking to one of the Frostwolf members named Orgrim. Orgrim: Whole world in exchange for a statue. Gods are strange creatures. Towa: At first, I thought the Frostwolf Clan are more practical than the rest of the Orc Horde. But it seems to be true. Gul'Dan: Those of us from the south have always admired that about you. When the portal opens and the rest of the Horde join us, we will gift them the Fel. All of them. Orgrim: Durotan did not agree to this! Mira: His own right is weak! ???: Even his heart knows the right path, not of darkness. You know that. Gul'Dan: It is time for a new leader of the Frostwolf Clan. One who has the best intrests of his Orcs in mind. One who appriciates Gul'Dan's vision. His power. Come... I will grant you the Fel. Orgrim: Durotan, he...has poisoned the Frostwolves against Fel. Let me gather them. Bring them here. Grant me the Fel in front of them. Let them see how much stronger I become. ???: You best to keep your end of the bargain, Orgrim. Otherwise... - One of the shadows revealed to be Fel Reia, who is the strongest of the Towa's Fel Warriors. Fel Reia: ...there will be replacements by little choice. Orgrim: These warriors with you.. Are they stronger? Towa: Strong as Mira right now. Do not recall her strength as this time, Orgrim. Bring Durotan and recieve your reward. Gul'Dan: This is a new dawn. The time of the Horde. Be feared or be fuel. - Meanwhile, back at Stormwind, Garona and Reia returned to the gang. Genis: What kept you? Reia: Just...some personal questions. Kiva: About Medivh? Reia: ...Myself, actually. He knows a key to destroy Towa for good. Kiva: Your Ultra Instinct! Kale: Seriously!? Reia: Medivh seems to believe it, but the only way to fully control it is through inner peace. Caulifla: Speaking of which, are we supposed to show you that? Reia: I haven't forgotten. Get some rest, guys. Kiva: Alright then. - Back at the Orc campsite, Orgrim went to Durotan's tent, only to find out that the Fel Orcs are attacking other Orcs for the Fel fuel. Orgrim lets Draka and her son escape the carnage. Some time later, Khadgar returned to Kirin Tor to seek answers and found only one solution- From light comes darkness and from darkness light. Elsewhere, Medivh has been consumed by the Fel, making the situation from bad to worse. Category:Scenes